epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Sierrastalker/Epic Rap Battles of History Wiki Rap Tournament - Round 4 - Sierrastalker vs. Twilightlicious
EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WIKI RAP TOURNAMENT! ASHLEY! VS! TWILIGHTLICIOUS! BEGIN! Ashley Well well well, two quarreling friends, together in a rap battle how will this end? And your a fan of me! Because you miss my work! And now you try to bank me out, as if you might be a sales clerk? 33 edits, wow impressive. My most popular blog has over 100 comments. 52 is your IQ. But that's not enough, to know that you're gonna lose. I've worked hard in this tournament, and don't you ever doubt, I let you in this tournament, and I'll fucking take you out! You can't effect me! No, don't play me bitch. Uh huh, you heard me, you're a b with an itch! I am Sierrastalker and if you try to beat me, I'll report your fucking ass, off of this wiki. I've seen some stupid things happen in life, and one of them was watching you rap more than twice. You kept your rhymes too close you need to spread them out, I think your rapping skills were just about to really sprout. Now here is the finish and it better be perfect Because compared to you, I am SO much more worth it. Twilightlicious Aww someone's scared of loosing, I'm don't care if you report me. I'll beat your ass black and blue with my rhymes, like I'm fucking Bruce Lee! Just because I liked your rap battles, doesn't mean your rapping skills are perfect You left the TD Wiki, because you got no attention, as you're selfish. It's impossible to take me out, when you've already been rapped to death. So go back home to your crackhouse, and go do some meth. Twilightlicious is in the house, and I'm running this wiki. There's absolutely no reason for you to be so bitchy. So what, your blogs get over one hundred fucking comments? It's quality over quantity, you cranium must be freakin' dent. I've never met a person as attention seeking as you. You're about to be replaced by the great, so why don't you just shoo? You, worthy? Don't make me damn laugh, You don't stand a chance against motherfucking rhyming wrath Listen here Ashley, you've had your fifteen minutes of fame, So why don't you just go and take the fucking walk of shame? You think you're a champion, but your perfect rapping skills are just fucking fiction Believed in by some gullible suck ups, but all the intelligent people are indifferent. Won't you ever stop it with your whiny little threats? And don't remember everyday to take your damn meds! Ashley Oh my god, do you just never get it? You think you run this wiki, but no you never edit! Quality over Quantity? My writing has both! That line didn't rhyme did you take some sort of oath? An oath in which you suck, and your lines can't rhyme. My fifteen minutes of fame got an extended warranty time. It looks like a bitchy mother fucking dumbass shit has no rhymes so ever, as my luck would have it. Also, once you use a TDI reference, you're fucking out. I'm sorry it's official, your rhymes are filled with doubt. But once again, since you know you're gonna lose, You shouldn't even try, what are you gonna choose? If you win, what a shocker that'll be. You must be fucking stupid if you think you rule this wiki. And no never mind, this battle won't have a beat. I could beat you anyway and sweep you right off your feet! I'm doing meth? You should speak for yourself. I think that you should stop rapping, if you cared for your health. I'm doing this, for my great grandfather in heaven, Rated out of ten, I think my rhymes would get 11. Twilightlicious Sorry, but this warranty expired months and months ago, you twit Around the time where some attention whore Ashley had quit. Smash, bam, pop, your rapping career just went, Yup, I'm going to onomatopoeia your ass until the very fucking end. You got replaced by some twelve year old douches, who everyone knew were screwing! Their raps were terrible, so what damn rhymes were fucking doing? Is it really just so hard for you to accept your fate, Are you just pissed because your period came late? I may not rule this wiki, but I'm certainly better than you, You're just going to be a nobody again when you're tournament is through! Like your career, your luck is also on the brink And no one gives two shits about what you fucking think. Just go back into the ocean, you whale, and sink! I don't need any beats to succesfully beat your ass Because it'll go down quickly, quicker than your TD Rap career had last Yup, I just brought it up, and now you're going down. Back down the pyramid, with your bitchy little frown. Even that Jordanrisin faggot has more talent than you do, Accept it, you've been vocally killed like an arachnophobic with shoe (bye bye spider) Sierrastalker, I think it's time for you to surrender, I mean, you simply can't win this battle, Oh, and while you're at it, stop being such a cattle. Ashley Stop being such a cattle? Um, ok, I'm done! Like Chris Columbus said "Rapping against you isn't even fun"! Oh THERE it is, there's the fucking win, MAKING THREE lines rap but can only just begin, let me make this clear, bitch you can't be me. In the case of points, I think your dead on this wiki. So I'm a whale? Well you must be a donkey! At least I'm mentally stable! Your rhymes look real wonky! My TD Rap Career could've gone so much farther, but you can't rap for SHIT, but we all see harder. We all see how much harder you suck! My rapping soon will show you the true meaning of rough. Do not fuck with this user or she will FUCK you up, Fucking cast my terrets! THAT'S why you SHUT THE FUCK UP. You're like a illness virus, call me, I'll tell the police, If you keep acting violent, you won't reach the end in peace. My last two lines in this damn battle, I'ma make you my bitch, and also make you my cattle. See? There you go again! You fucking mention my PERIOD. Your like Pedo Bear, I'll fucking drown you on the sea bed. Twilightlicious You don't want this battle to end, that's fine be me, But it just means you're going to need more burn heal, you see? You, rough? I really think your rhymes are cute, But sometimes, I wish I could just get a remote, and click mute. All you do is swear, fuckity fuck fuck, But that's not going to make you win, so why don't you shut the fuck up? Why don't you just go back to the medows, and go eat your grass, Otherwise, you're going through the slaughter house, and I'll make steak out of your rhyme beaten ass! Me, an illness? I'd like to be Staphylococcus, you slug, Everywhere on your skin, evolving, becoming a super infectous bug! That means no doctor, you see, couldn't fully heal your rhymed out body completely, Or would you just rather let me kill, nice, squiftly and quickly? No matter how many verses you spit, You'll lose against me, like your Mitt, In a tournament, you don't fit. You filthy piece of shit. I'm like Tupac at rapping, your like Lil' Wayne, Throwing out terrible shit, and fans you expect to gain. Here's a little tip, Sierra, I think you should take it, sweetie Leave the wiki, because your lines are so cheesy. Poll who Won? Ashley Twilighticous Category:Blog posts